Start Again
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Logan breaks up with his girlfriend and is afraid to love again. A certain blonde neighbor wants him to give love a chance and start again. Kogan REWRITE


**Ok folks here's a quick oneshot based off a song I heard on you tube called Start Again. It's sung by a guy named Sam Tsui and he is amazing. This is an original song of his. I do not own it what so ever. I just love the song. You really should listen to the song while reading this. Also I want to let you know my story updates will take some time. **

**Start Again**

Kendall sighed as he stood outside Logan's house. Logan had broken up with his on again off again girlfriend, Camille Robert, for good this time. They were done, or so Logan had said so. Kendall wanted to be the good friend that he was a comfort him but Logan wasn't letting anyone in. He wanted to help him. He walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Logan's mother Joanna.

"Hey, Mrs. Mitchell," Kendall said smiling at her.

"Sorry, hon he still hasn't come out," Joanna said shaking her head.

"He's really taking this hard isn't he?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Joanna said.

"Can you tell him I stopped by again?" Kendall asked.

"I will," Joanna said smiling at Kendall. Kendall nodded his head and walked away. He crossed the lawn to his house. Kendall made his way inside and up to his room. He fell on to his bed. He couldn't help but feel a little responsible.

Kendall was probably the reason Logan was locked away in his room. No one knew Kendall had tried to make a move on Logan. Logan had admitted he had some feelings for the blonde and Kendall had tried to kiss him and Logan freaked. He told Kendall he had just gotten out of a relationship and he needed time. Kendall remembered the fight that had ensured between them.

"_Kendall I really can't do this right now," Logan said sounding exhausted. _

"_Come on Logan," Kendall said, "you need to get over her," he said annoyed that Logan was resisting him. He had just told Logan he liked him and he knew Logan felt the same way. The smile Kendall had seen had been real. It hadn't been a figment of his imagination. _

"_Kendall, I just can't. I've been down this road and it can only end one way," Logan said shaking his head. _

"_Only if you want it to," Kendall said, "let me in, just give me a chance and we can start again," he said. Kendall had developed a crush on Logan some time ago. He had been afraid to tell him because of Camille. Kendall only brought up his feelings now because they were over and he couldn't hold it in any longer. _

"_Kendall no," Logan said. _

"_Don't be so damn stubborn," Kendall said. _

"_I just need some time alone," Logan said standing up from Kendall's couch. Kendall stood up as well. _

"_Come on Logan just let me in," Kendall pleaded. He looked at Logan who seemed to be debating his offer. Logan then shook his head and left. _

That had happened a week ago and Logan had shut himself inside his room ever since. He only came out to eat and use the bathroom according to his mother. Kendall knew that was only because it was summer. If they had been in school Logan would come out more. Kendall would get a chance to talk to him then., but it wasn't. He didn't see the brunette anymore. He was really starting to miss him.

Kendall looked out his window to Logan's bedroom window. The curtains were closed like they had been for the last week. Kendall was sure Logan was really taking the time to carefully think thigns over and think about his next move. That was just

-Start Again-

Logan was standing at the top of the stairs when Kendall left. He stood there staring at the door. Joanna turned around and started down the hall to the living room.

"He's not gonna stop coming you know," Joanna said without looking up at him.

"How did you-?" Logan asked.

"I'm your mother," Joanna said looking up at him. "now are you gonna tell me what happened between you too?" she asked.

"No," Logan said, "not yet I need to think some things over," he said.

"I'll be ready to talk when you're ready," Joanna said. Logan nodded his head and walked back to his room. He walked into his room and shut the door. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

Logan thought about Camille. She had been his girlfriend on and off for the last two years. They had started dating at the beginning of their freshman year and broke up for good at the end of their sophomore year when Camille met Steve. Logan had given Camille a lot of his time and energy. He was kind of sad that it was over, but then again he wasn't. He was relieved in a way. Camille was a drama queen and loved attention. He was relieved to not have the stress of keeping the drama queen happy.

Logan thought about Kendall. He did have feelings for the blonde. He was afraid of having what happened to him and Camille happen to him and Kendall. He had been friends with Camille first and now they weren't friends. He didn't want have his heart get broken again. He just did not want to go down that road again. Logan fell back on to his bed with a groan. He wished things weren't so complicated. He wanted things to be easy like they had been before high school.

-Start Again-

Kendall was sitting on his porch bored out of his mind. He didn't have to work today and his mother and Katie were gone for the day. Kendall looked up as Joanna walked out of her house to go to work. She looked over at Kendall and smiled sweetly at him. Through out this whole thing she was still kind fo Kendall, signaling she dind't know what had happened between Kendall and Logan.

"He still won't come out, but he might be ready soon," Joanna said.

Kendall noticed she didn't lock the front door when she left. He smiled and got an idea. Kendall walked up to his room and grabbed a pen and paper. He wrote something down and rushed out of his room. He walked over to the Mitchell residence and inside. He walked up to Logan's room. He heard Logan moving about in the room. He slipped the note under the door and walked away.

Kendall walked back to his house and up to his room. He grabbed his guitar and started playing. He started playing the song he had written recently for Logan. He knew Logan would come. He had to.

-Start Again-

Logan was pacing back and forth in his room. He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't stay in his room for the whole summer. He had to talk to him sooner or later. He needed to decide between being stuck in the past or moving on and risk getting hurt again. Logan passed his desk and saw pictures of him and Camille. He looked at the stack and as he went through it he found one that didn't have Camille. It was of him and Kendall in freshman year. It was after the first time he and Camille had broken up.

Logan remembered how Kendall had been there for him every time he and Camille broke up. Kendall had been there for him every time he needed him. Logan just now needed to decide if Kendall was worth the risk. He didn't know if he wanted to risk losing Kendall. Logan started pacing again. He stepped on something by his door. It was a folded piece of paper. He knelt down and picked it up. He unfolded it and opened it. There in very familiar handwriting were two words.

_Start Again. _

Logan dropped the note and left his room. He ran down the stairs and out of his house. He crossed his lawn and into the Knight's lawn. He ran up to the front door. He tried the door and saw it was unlocked. He opened the door and ran up to Kendall's room. He heard Kendall singing a song.

Logan stopped to listen to him. He wanted to hear this song. It must've been one he wrote recently. He listened to the words carefully. It was about giving love another shot. Logan smiled as he realized he had to be the reason Kendall had written it. He knew that had to be it. That was waht it was about. Kendall wanted Loga to take another chance on love with him. Logan smiled as he realized what Kendall's note meant now. It was a song written for him. Kendall was trying to tell him to give love another shot. He needed to start again and give him a chance.

Logan knocked on Kendall's bedroom door and waited for the blonde to answer the door. Kendall opened the door grinning. He had known Logan would come, cocky bastard. Logan didn't care at the moment though. He grabbed Kendall and pulled him into a kiss.

"I take it you go my note?" Kendall asked as he pulled away form Logan.

"Yes," Logan said, "it's always been you," he said. He leaned in and captured Kendall's lips in a kiss once more. He didn't know if they would last or what they were. He just knew that he liked Kendall. He wanted to be with him.

**So yeah, took the lyrics out. I don't feel the need for them anymore. My story should convey what they mean. Also I have a new poll in my profile so please go check it out if you haven't yet. Oh and I may write a sequel to this. I kind of have an outline but it's still in the early stages. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
